immacommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
ImmaMajin
ImmaMajin is an Imma who uploads clips of all different kinds of majins. (Buu, Vegeta, ect.) He's not really considered a "major Imma", but he is pretty well known. He put who he thinks is a major Imma in his "Other Channels" section called "Imma Clan". Intoduction & Creation ImmaMajin started off as DragonBallZKai5. He was a user who made Super Mario 64 Videos. (bloopers & machinima) He saw this channel called "ImmaVegeta" in the "Here are some other channels you might like!" section. He ignored it at first but hitting the "X", but it kept coming back with the same channels. DragonBallZKai5 finally decided to click on it and check it out. He enjoyed the Vegeta clips he uploaded, so he subscribed. He looked in the channel comments to see just how popular ImmaVegeta was. He saw this channel called "ImmaSeru". DragonBallZKai5 thought he was just copying ImmaVegeta with Cell clips, but he saw that there were many other Immas like him. He subscribed to all of them that he could find. (besides characters he didn't know, of course.) He thought about it, and decided to make and Imma account for himself. It was created on July 13, 2011. He called it "ImmaMajin" because he'd upload majin clips. He commented on some of the Immas' channels talking like Buu would. He made some good friends like ImmaDende1 and ImmaPopo1. (who closed her account later on D:) ImmaMajin got started by uploading a video called "Spopovich And Yamu Take Gohan's Energy". As it got more views, ImmaMajin got more subscribers. He eventually uploaded videos from a different episodes each day. The Long Break On August 1, 2011, after uploading "My Reaction To Getting 70 Subs", ImmaMajin took a long-needed break. On August 20, 2011, he uploaded "Everyone Else's Reaction To Me Getting 70 Subs". He was gonna upload another video he had, but he went back on break. "Not-So-Epic Meal Time" After his break, On September 25, 2011, he uploaded another video he already had. It was called "ImmaVegeta? Sorry? Yeah Right!". He uploaded some other clips he had from the episode shortly after. The first was a sequel to a previous video, "Buu VS Dabura". This new video was called "Buu VS Dabura 2: Not-So-Epic Meal Time". He continued this series with sequels such as "Not-So-Epic Meal Time 2: Buu VS ImmaVegeta", "Buu VS ImmaVegeta 2", "Buu VS ImmaVegeta 3: Buu VS ImmaGoten & ImmaKidTrunks", "Not-So-Epic Meal Time 3", and "Not-So-Epic Meal Time 4: ImmaGoten & ImmaTrunks VS ImmaPopo1". (in memory of ImmaPopo1 D:) ImmaBibidi ImmaMajin was making more Imma Collab submissions for ImmaKrillin featuring lines from Portal 2. There were not very bright comments on his 3rd submission, which was uploaded on October 11, 2011. One of the bad comments was by a user named ImmaBibidi. Usually ImmaMajin gets friend requests from all the new Immas, but not this time. On October 15, 2011, ImmaMajin made a video called "My Reaction To ImmaBibidi", where Kid Buu tried to kill Bibidi. (which failed, causing Bidid to call Kid Buu a stupid idiot, hence his trolling.) The tags said "ImmaBi-! No! He Doesn't Even Deserve To Be In These Tags!", causing a video in the suggestions to be called "my hump". Canny259ROBLOX informed ImmaMajin of this in the comments, ImmaMajin changed it to "Changed Due To A Disturbing Video In The Suggestions". It was still there. He then changed it to "IMMABIBIDI! HE'S IN THE TAGS, OKAY?!". Still there. He eventually got pissed off and just put "ImmaBibidi". THEN it went away. ImmaKrillin's Suspension ImmaMajin seemed to be most upset over ImmaKrillin's suspension. On October 13, 2011, (which was before the ImmaBibidi reaction) he made a reaction telling youtube to die. (not literally, though.) As DragonBallZKai5, ImmaMajin made a comment on IMMAPlCCOLO's reaction. It says "So I Have To Wait At Least 2 Weeks If He Is Ever Gonna﻿ Get It Restored? D:". ImmaKrillin replied to it as SRB2DBZUnleashed. He said "Submitted﻿ copyright claims last week.And just sent one for the recent video that got removed. My ImmaKrillin account will be back soon :D". ImmaMajin was going to make an Imma Collab 4 Submission 4 explaining it in the description, but remembered his hated of the first Portal game, which the video involved. Everyone's just gonna have to wait! :D Unless they look here. Did I just ruin the surprise? Oh well. majinbooby Majinbooby is a user that acts like Majin Buu, but in girl form. Booby is a characters from Dragon Ball Online, a game where you can go back in time & beat new enemies with your own fan-made Dragon Ball Characters with races such as humans, namekians, and majins. Here's a page from the Dragon Ball Wiki: Booby is a female Majin spawn created by Majin Buu in a quest to find a love partner. In Age 790, Buu accidentally reads one of Mr. Satan's adult books,"Bob & Margaret", causing him to long for love. He obtained ideas about female mates and ultimately create his wife, "Booby", from a part of his own body. In the same year, Majin Buu hit Booby with his "Love Beam" causing her to give birth to a "Baby Buu". The family grew quickly, and was later recognized as its own race, which is seen in Dragon Ball Online. Her name is derived from "Boo", the original spelling of "Buu", and/or from "booby", a species of seabird in the Galapagos Islands or the slang term for a woman's breasts. Here is the entire conversation between channels: majinbooby: -gasps- NO MAJIN BOOBY!!!!!!!!!!! booby is hurt.......-crosses arms and looks away- buubuu doesn't know who booby is......-points nose in the air- hmph! booby's feelings are hurt from buu!!!! ImmaMajin: Buu Know Who Booby Is! Booby Majin From Dragon Ball Online! majinbooby: -smiles- buu remebers booby!!!!!!!!!!!!! -hugs buu tightly and smiles- does buu want to be booby's friend? :D ImmaMajin: Yeah! Hahaha! majinbooby: -smiles- yay!!!! -hugs buu- buu is booby's best friend!!! -smiles and dances around abit- ^-^ ImmaMajin also uploaded a reaction to her on October 16, 2011. It was the quote where Majin Buu said "Buu like girl!" after eating the girl from the "You think Buu sexy?" scene. The tags were "majinbooby (AN NO DIRTY SUGGESTIONS, IMMABIBIDI!)". It was cut down to just "IMMABIBIDI!)" for some reason, so he changed it to just "majinbooby". Hopefully, no more of that "my hump" crap. Termination On April 13, 2012, DragonBallZKai5 discovered that ImmaMajin was terminated... How ironic... on Friday the 13th... He will not be sending counter claims, for this should not be a legal issue. ANyone with information should contact DragonBallZKai5 on YouTube, DeviantART, Twitter, or Skype.